


High Heels

by ColThKnighthold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mentioned Jay Tomlinson, men in high heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColThKnighthold/pseuds/ColThKnighthold
Summary: Louis loves to wear high heels.





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Totally selfindulging cute little story about Louis and Zayn. As always English is not my first language, feel free to point out any errors.  
And yes, I am still working on my other fic, but the plot proved to be harder than expected. But it has not been abandonned don't worry.

One of Louis' fondest memories of his childhood was seeing his late mother getting dressed for a party of night out and putting on her special peep-toed high heeled sparkling ankle boots. She only wore them on special occasions. He loved her to look nice, but for him it was all about those boots.

No wonder then, that almost twenty years later he works in the shoe section of Selfridges in London. And he is good at it too. He knows when to assist, when to push and when to back off. His only regret is that he works in the man section and not the women’s. 

The upside is though that he can look at the women’s shoes in every break he has. But looking is not enough anymore and if he is honest with himself it hasn't been enough for a long time. But he is a man and men can't wear women’s shoes, everybody knows that. It was fun when he dressed up in his mother’s clothes when he was a little boy, but after his first little sister was born he had to be a big brother and dressing up like a girl was never an option anymore. Apart from some make-up, some nail-polish and maybe even the odd skirt. He has a kilt in his wardrobe. He only wore it outside once. The high heels never made an appearance again at least not on Louis' feet. He always wears sneakers in his spare time and brogues or dress shoes for work. He now has a size 9. And he knows there is ample choice in that size for women nowadays. But not his girlfriend size 6. So sadly all he can do is look at them now.

Until while on holiday with his girlfriend in Portofino on the Italian Rivièra. It was supposed to be a romantic holiday for two. But then his girlfriend told him that some friends of hers with a yacht would arrive the next day. She was going to meet them in the afternoon and stay for dinner and maybe stay over. And so she did, after she got the message they arrived. Suddenly Louis was alone.

He buys a pair of peep-toed ankle boots (because they remind him of his mother, they make him feel special) and wears them around his hotel room. He feels .... But that is short lived, as he comes back home to his hotel room. And finds his girlfriend is back. 'Tadaah, I can't be-lieve you bought them three sizes too big. Luckily you still had the receipt. And I was able to swap them.' 

He could have cried as they cost him an absolute fortune and he would now never be able to wear them again. And to make matters worse she wears them a lot thinking that is what he wants, since they were so expensive. He is so jealous, it's driving him mad. But he doesn't want her to know his secret either.

So he feels he has no other choice than to try on women’s shoes during his breaks at work. He tries on pumps, sandals, boots. And gets caught and labeled a freak he gets fired from his job and he has to come clean to his girlfriend who also calls him a freak and promptly packs her bags and leaves him alone, in their fancy apartment with no job to pay for the bills. He has not a lot of savings so he needs to find another job soon or find a cheaper place to live. Or find a roommate (or two) who can help pay for the rent.

But after two weeks still nobody has responded to his advertisement on Craigslist and Louis is getting desperate. So he goes armed with his résumé to every shop he sees. It is not encouraging to say the least. It feels like nobody is hiring today. 

Finally he finds in a little side street a shoe shop, with a sigh in the window claiming they need a shop assistant. It's a far cry from Selfridges, but beggars can't be choosers. "Malik's Shoes and Accessories", is small and the building looks in dire need of a good clean, but it is a shoe shop and they sell both women and men’s shoes. So he goes in. And he can only state at the guy standing in de shop. He is stacking boxes with shoes away on shelves. But it’s not the looks or his clothes, it are the shoes he is wearing. Sparkling pumps. 

The guy turns round. 'Hi I'm Zayn, welcome to Maliks how can I help you?'

'You're wearing women’s shoes, very expensive ones.' Louis can't stop staring.

'I know aren't they fabulous? They are from our latest collection.'

'But they are for women. Wait what you made them yourself?'

'I beg to differ, shoes are meant to be worn by people who appreciate them or don't you think I rock them? Yes, we design and make them ourselves.'

'You rock them alright, you absolutely do! But who is we?'

‘Me and a mate I met in design college. But enough about me what can I do for you?'  
'Oh, I'm Louis and I am here about the job you have advertised in your shop window. I have experience.'

'Sick, Louis, but I have one condition, though, you have to wear shoes like these,' Zayn points at his shoes, 'after all that is the clientele Maliks' caters for. Here we think everybody can wear the shoes he or she likes. We do not think in shoes for men or women just in shoes. So if this is not for you then I wish you good luck with your further jobhunting.'

'Oh, I want the job. This is totally what I want. But I'm more into high heeled boots.'

'Then you have the job. And you can start by picking out the boots you are going to wear during your first shift!'

The End


End file.
